


My Knight In Shining Rainbows

by YazzyGrayskull



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AHHHH Ik this is shite, Coming Out, Crushing, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, My first fic, Pining, Slow Burn, Whump, bed sharing, gay!yaz, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YazzyGrayskull/pseuds/YazzyGrayskull
Summary: The doctor has to stay on earth and yaz is always by her side.Basically yaz gets mad at najia and comes out accidentally....najia does not react well.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	1. News

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peeps!  
> AYE my first fanfic, this is very scary I’m not gonna lie, please don’t be mean I will cry.i wrote this in my phone so it’s gonna be double shit  
> If you have any advice please dm on Twitter (@lonely_h0m0)

“Right fam, I’ve got some news” the Doctor says sheepishly.  
“What is it?”  
“Is it bad news?”  
“Oh no...” The fam all say in that order.  
“Oi, not all my news is bad news” the doctor says slightly offended. “But...this isn’t the best news”  
They all stare at their alien friend waiting for her to spit it out.  
“Right so, the TARDIS needs some repairs but they are all in her brain so only she can repair them” the Doctor tells her fam.  
“So what does this mean then, doc?” Graham asks  
“It’s nothing bad, just have to postpone travelling for a bit while she sorts herself out.” Doctor says with a little bit of excitement.  
“What are you going do? Are you going to stay in the TARDIS on earth? Or what?” Yaz asks with internal hope that her secret crush would be hanging out on earth for a bit.  
“Oh, she won’t let me stay in here with her, says it’s too dangerous and distracting for her.” The doctor shrugs. Yaz does a little internal celebratory dance.  
“You can stay in the spare room if you like, I would actually quite enjoy the company since Ryan is alway in his room or out with his mates” the older man offers.  
“Ah brilliant, this is gonna be so much fun gang! We get to hang out! On earth! And do normal human friend things!” She’s practically bouncing with excitement.

*2 weeks later*

Yaz has been visiting Graham’s nearly everyday for the past 2 weeks, under the excuse she wants to make sure the doctor doesn’t get too bored and end up accidentally blowing up the house with her ‘tinkering’.

They actually have a lot of fun together, mostly watching movies and playing games. Sometimes they even go out to eat at Nando’s.  
She can see the doctor has settled in quite well. Yaz mostly spends a few hours there after work or all day on the weekends. Only really going home for an occasional family dinner and to sleep.

Her mum doesn’t know who she is seeing so much, this only heightens her suspicions on whether her daughter has a secret boyfriend or not. Najia works out after a week that she is seeing Ryan at Graham’s house, not knowing Yaz is actually going to see the doctor, and starts pestering Yaz all the time if she is dating Ryan. It’s getting to the point where it’s starting to incredibly irritate Yaz. All she wants to do is tell her mother that she doesn’t like men so she can’t be seeing Ryan but holds off as she feels the news wouldn’t go down well.

*another week goes by*

Najia keeps asking if her daughter is seeing Ryan. After she has asked nearly everyday about 4 times a day yaz finally snaps and says “I’m not interested in Ryan cus I’m fucking gay! I’m going there to see the doctor....and my best mate” she quickly adds on to the end  
Her mother blinks a few times and asks quietly “The doctor?”  
Yaz nods slowly then says quietly “I’m not seeing her either though, she doesn’t even like me back”

Najia is understandably shocked, she never saw this coming and yells at her “get out, you disgusting girl!”  
“What?” Yaz whispers in disbelief.  
“You heard me. I will not tolerate that kind of behaviour under this roof” najia says sternly  
“Are you serious? You’re kicking me out?” She whimpers, tears now streaming down her face.  
Najia just nods and turns away and continues to make her tea.

“What the fuck? Are you for real right now?!” Both heads whip around to see Sonya standing in the hallway.  
“Watch your language! I have made my decision. Don’t try and change my mind, I do not want that kind of ...lifestyle in my home” najia tells her daughters calmly but still hostile.  
“But she’s your daughter? You can’t do that!” 

Yaz turns to her younger sister, who is clearly hurt by this and whispers “ it’s ok, I’ll be ok” she says a little louder so her mum can hear “I don’t want to live in a place where I know I’m not accepted anyway. I’m gonna go grab my bag” she scoffs.

She packs a few outfits and essentials into her bag and leaves without a word. As she is walking to Graham’s she starts thinking about the future, where can she stay? She can’t go home. How is she going to get the rest of her stuff, if her mother is there? Where would she put it? She doesn’t have anywhere.  
Just as she walks up to the front door it hits her. She has just been kicked out of her house, out of her home, by her own mother, her mother called her disgusting. God she probably hates me now she thinks to herself  
She can feel herself starting to spiral just as the front door swings open. “Yaz, oh my god, are you ok? What happened? Come in!” The doctor says frantically as she motions for yaz to enter Graham’s home...


	2. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz opens up to her fam about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh thank you so much for reading chapter 1! It really means a lot!  
> This chapter gets pretty deep so if you are sensitive to certain topics this a pre-warning!  
> Enjoy :)

“Alright, cockle?” Graham asks as she walks into the living room clearly shaking and crying, the doctor in tow. “Do you want to talk about it?”

As soon as the words leave his mouth she breaks. Starting to have a panic attack the doctor gently guides her to sit on the sofa. “You’re ok, just breathe. In 1. 2. 3. 4. Out 1. 2. 3. 4.” The doctor repeats in her right ear. “You’re doing so well”  
After a short while, she passes out on the doctor’s shoulder, her shortly passing out after.

“Did she say anything? What the hell happened to her?” Ryan asks his grandad quietly in the kitchen while they wait for their friends to wake up. Graham goes to tell him no when suddenly there is a knock at the front door. Both men turn to each other with questioning looks and Ryan finally says “I’ll get it” over his shoulder as he walks away.

“Sonya?”

“Hi. Is yaz here? Something has happened and I need to talk to her.”

“Yeah, come in. She turned up about half an hour ago crying. Then came in, had a panic attack and now she and the doctor are asleep on the sofa.” He updates her as he walks her into the living where the women are sleeping, now with the doctor laying flat on the sofa with yaz curled up into her left side you can see she has clearly been crying.

“Can we wake her? I really need to talk to her?” Sonya whispers to Ryan. Just as she asks the question, yaz starts to stir.

“Son?” She grumbles still half asleep.

“Mmm- you feeling okay now?” The doctor ask still with a sleepy voice. Yaz sits up and rubs her eyes, taking a steadying breath.

“Yeah little bit better.” She says quietly.

“Yaz, what the hell happened? You’re really worrying us here.” Graham’s questions softly.

She looks to her little sister for help but all the receives is a look that says you have to tell them, alone. “Um- I’ve not been entirely truthful” she starts not looking anyone in the eye.

“What ever it is, you can tell us. We are not gonna judge ya mate” Ryan speaks up, filling the silence.  
Yaz stands up and starts pacing, she looks her friends in the eyes, finally.

“I’m gay” she says quickly, waiting for them to yell at her. When no one speaks she carries on “ I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, it’s just… the only times I’ve ever told people, it’s ended really badly, like life changing badly.”

“What does that mean? ‘Life changing’?” The Doctor queries but not harshly. Yaz looks her in the eyes and sighs thinking I’m gonna have to tell them.

“Right, so when I was in school, I had a best friend called Izzy flint. She was the light of my life, she did dumb shit all the time. Well we did dumb shit all the time. She was my best friend in the whole world. I love her more than anything.” Shes saying this with a smile on her face. That smile soon disappears when she thinks about what’s next in the story. “I trusted her. With everything and she betrayed that. I told her I was gay…I thought she was going to be okay with it but I thought wrong” Yaz looks around the room just to see waiting, loving eyes staring back at her. After a few moments she speaks again.

“Anyway, we were sat at the park one day and I finally felt like it was time to tell her. So I did. I will never forget the look of disgust and hatred she had in her eyes. She asked me loads of questions about why I was gay and if I was a perv.” Swallowing the frog in her throat she looks to the doctor.

“ oh yaz, I’m so sorry” the doctor says sympathises.

“Erm- it’s not over yet.” Yaz takes a few moments to calm herself down before she carries on. Still pacing back and forth now shaking her hands.  
“Izzy left me in that park, alone, after she told me she wants nothing to do with me. I tried to give her space but it was very hard when she wouldn’t stop tormenting me” Sonya gasps.

“It was her wasn’t it? It was Izzy that pushed you to the edge?!” Her younger sister demands. But yaz only nods and looks away.

After a few seconds graham asks “explain? Please”  
She squeezes her eyes closed and rubs her face with open palms.

“Izzy outed me to anyone and everyone who would listen. She turned to whole school against me. I couldn’t go anywhere in the school without people making fun of me. Boys would slap my arse and asked if I liked it. I would say no and they would just tell me that they could change that. I wasn’t allowed in the girls changing rooms, people would throw things at me, they called me a faggot, a dyke, a lezza. Most of the people I didn’t even know. i couldn’t tell my parent ‘cause I knew how they would react so I just took it, alone. It got so bad. So bad I-“

She takes a breathe and takes off her long sleeve jumper, leaving her in a plain white short sleeve t-shirt. Revealing small scars all up her arms. She hears everyone gasp and mutter small awes and ohs. But she still continues. “it got so bad I couldn’t take it anymore. I would do this everyday but it got to the point where it wasn’t enough, so I ran away. I felt so alone, so hated, like an outcast that no one loved me” she was now barely talking in a whisper. She glances to her younger and says “but thankfully Sonya called the police before I could t do anything. I went home, dropped out of school and went to therapy for the next year”

“Omg. Yaz, I didn’t know it was that bad. I’m so sorry. I should have done more.” 

“No it’s okay, Sonya. It’s not your fault. I didn’t want to tell anyone. Let alone my Muslim family.” 

“So what happened that made you turn up at my doorstep, mid panic attack?” 

“Ah, sorry I’ve dumped all this on you graham. Basically mum was asking where I was going a lot. I eventually told her that I was coming her and she instantly thought I was dating Ryan” she looks at Ryan and cringes “it was starting to really annoy me with how much she was asking so I just blurted out that I was gay…she called me disgusting and kicked me out” Yaz looks down, ashamed that she a put all of this on her friends.

The silence is almost deafening until graham says “aw cockle, I’m so sorry. You can stay here as long as you like. Thank you for telling us. We still love and accept you, sweetheart.”

“Really?”

“Yeah really. Mate, you’re like a sister to me. This doesn’t change a thing” Ryan adds

“Yaz?” The doctor eventually speaks.

“Yeah?”

“Can I give you a hug?”

“Please”

The word has barely left her mouth before the doctor wraps tight arms around her shoulders. She stiffens at first but as soon as she relaxes into the hug it becomes incredibly hard to hold back the sobs. Her shoulders start to shudder and she muffles out cries into her friends shoulder.

“-m sorry”

“Shh- shh, it’s okay. Let it out.” The doctor mumbles while rubbing gentle circles into her back.

After about a minute of solid crying she muffles“I just- I don’t understand!? How can she say those things? How can she not love me?” 

The doctor pulls back and cups her cheeks “hey, hey. Of course she loves you. She just- doesn’t understand you. But I do, we do. This doesn’t change what we think of you. You’re incredible! You’re still our yaz.” 

She nods and sniffles “thank you”

Graham claps his hands “ right then cockle. Let’s get you settled in. Only one thing though… you’ll have to share a room with the doc.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was chapter 2!   
> Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 3 will be yaz gay panicking about sharing a bed with the doctor and having them weird 2 am conversations :)  
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated :’)


	3. Cuddles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz and the doctor cuddle while Yaz panics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIII thank you guys so much for reading and the lovely comments. You’re all so sweet <3

“S-share?” Yaz starts to panic  
“Yeah, hope that’s okay, cockle. It’s a double bed so you’re not gonna be on top of each other and there is an en-suite.” Graham shrugs  
“Oh, yeah that should be fun-fine. Should be fine, thank you graham”  
There is an awkward silence, no one really knowing what to say next until Sonya speaks. “Right, I’m gonna head off. Don’t want mum questioning me next” she tries to add humour to the situation.  
“Ah alright. I’ll let you out”  
Once they’re out of ear shot from everyone else, Sonya turns to her older sister and whispers “hey, they needed to know about your past at some point. You did good today”  
“Yeah you’re right, thanks for coming to check up on me”  
“It’s ok. I still love you, you know? You’re still my sister.” Yaz doesn’t know what to say next so Sonya leaves with a “text me” thrown over her shoulder.

“It’s the first door on the left when you go up the stairs. Doc show her up while I start on tea?” Graham says as she walks back into the living room.  
“Of course, right this way, m’lady” the doctor does a really over exaggerated hand gesture as she speaks and walks away, yaz following.

When they get into the room yaz is putting her bag down in the far corner when she hears the doctor talk “Are you okay?” The doctors voice is soft and caring.

“I’m so far from okay right now. But I’m feeling better now I know I’m gonna be coming home to you.” Yaz’ eyes go wide once she has realised what she has just said. “Shit, that sounded weird. I just meant-“  
“I know what you meant, don’t worry. I love spending time with you too. The worst part of the day was when you had to go home”  
“R-really”  
“Of course. You’re me best mate”  
“O-oh, yeah. You’re mine too” she tries to smile but it feels as if her heart just got stabbed with an icicle.  
The doctor continues to show her around the room and gives her several warnings about how restless she is in her sleep but yaz is far too distracted to listen. All she can think about is how close they are going to be. The doctor is going to see her sleep, what if she says something in her sleep. What if she does something in her sleep.oh no. The doctor can clearly see she has a lot on her mind but doesn’t question it. So they head downstairs to see when tea is ready.

They all chat over pizza just like they usually do and yaz forgets everything she was panicking about. She can tell she is going to fit in here. When dinner is done they watch crappy tv until graham is falling asleep sitting up. “Oi, gramps!” Ryan giggles and startles him.  
“I think it’s time for bed. I’m getting too old for staying up late.” He grumbles  
“It’s 10:30pm, Graham.” Yaz is now on the edge of of a laughing fit.  
“Yeah yeah. You youngens always staying up late and not getting enough sleep then being grumpy. No thanks.”  
“You’re probably right. It’s been a long day, I might go up too.” She says mid yawn.  
“Let’s call it a night then, fam.” The doctor suggests as she stands up to stretch her arms above her head. Yaz can’t help but stare at the way her toned stomach is exposed through her tight top. Shaking her head to stop staring yaz makes her way to her room with the doctor following a few steps behind.

“So…how will this work?” Yaz asks when they get into the room with the door closed.

“What do you mean? We just sleep.”

“Yeah, obviously, but I mean…do you have a side of the bed or…?”

“Yaz, we’re just sharing a bed. I’ll go on the left, if you want.”

“Yeah, yeah sounds good. I’ll- err I’m just gonna get changed in the bathroom…back in a sex-SEC…back in a sec.” she practically runs into the bathroom and nearly slams the door. “What the fuck am I doing? It’s just sharing a bed. Chill out” she mutters to herself with her forehead pressed against. Once changed, yaz finds the doctor already changed and sat in the bed patiently.  
The doctor quickly mumbles “my turn” before heading to the bathroom. This gives Yaz time to calm down and curl up into bed (on the right side facing outwards, so she wouldn’t have to look at the doctor). Yaz tries to get to sleep as quickly as possible, not wanting to show how much she is actually panicking, she also tries to steady her heartbeat and breathing but both rapidly increase when she feels the doctor crawl into bed next to her. 

After a few minutes she hears a quiet “Yaz?” From behind her. ”I know you’re awake. I can hear your heartbeat.”

“Yeah?” She says as she rolls over to face her crush-friend.

“How are you feeling? Honestly.” She sounds genuinely concerned.

“I’m just feeling confused.”

“D’ya want to talk about it?”

Yaz nods “Am I really that disgusting that she can’t bare to have me in the house?” Already welling up.

“Oh Yaz, my Yaz.” Her heart skips a beat when she hears that. Her practically heart stops when the doctor moves her weight onto her elbow so she can cup Yaz’ cheeks. “You’re nothing of the sort. Listen to me when I tell you, you’re so amazing. Your mum’s opinions are just outdated.”

“But if I didn’t tell her, she would still love me the same way” tears now dripping from her eyes.

“I know it’s very easy to think of the ‘what ifs’ but how unhappy were you when you had to hide yourself? They either love you for you or they don’t get you, the beautiful, smart, funny, incredible, real you.”  
“Y-you think I’m b-beautiful?” She sniffles.

“Of course. You really are, yaz”

“Thank you.”

There is a bit of a pause. “Now, how do you feel cuddling?” The question catches her a bit of guard. “Cause I think this body is a cuddler. To be fair, I’ve not really had the chance to test it.”

“I’m not opposed to it” she giggles.

“Good. Also I’m a bit of a wriggly sleeper, pre-warning.”

“Okay” Yaz snorts

“Goodnight, Yaz.” The doctor talk through a yawn and rolls over.

“Goodnight, doctor.” Yaz knows she won’t be able to sleep much.

She wakes up a few times during the night. The first time, the doctor has shuffled a bit closer, yaz takes this opportunity to scan her face. She notices the doctor has incredibly clear skin with a few cute freckles. Yaz rolls over knowing she won’t be able to stop staring at her face. 

The second time she wakes up the doctor is spooning her. Her heart starts to pick up its pace but she soon settles into the embrace. The doctor is warm and she can feel her whole body pressed against her back. Shortly falling asleep, feeling completely safe with a small smile on her lips.

The third time she wakes up, however, things have changed. She is no longer facing the wall, now lying her back with the doctor curled up into her left side. Arms draped over the doctors shoulders to keep her in place. The doctor has her arms wrapped tightly around her middle and her cold nose pressed into Yaz’ neck with small breaths tickling her collar bones and a leg thrown over hers, yaz stiffens. Taking the situation in she realises that her cheek is pressed into the doctor head. She can smell the doctor. She smells like a grandad but more fruitier with a faint smell of engine oil. Yaz basks in it for a long while not wanting to forget this moment.  
She must have fallen asleep again because the next time she wakes up it’s about 9am and she’s alone. Suddenly the bathroom door burst open.  
“Oh hiya Yaz, didn’t wake you did i?”

“Nah, you’re ok.” Yaz grumbles.

Yaz takes in what the doctor has on. She’s wearing some TARDIS blue shorts that aren’t short but short enough to show toned thighs and a very tight white, nearly transparent, tank top. Showing off skinny but toned arms and shoulders. Yaz didn’t realised how in shape the doctor actually was. Yaz moves her gaze to her prominent collar bones and lets her mind wander.  
Moving her eyes upwards she sees that the doctor is staring back at her. Realising how long she was staring for. She needs to say something quick, before it gets too awkward. “So you’re definitely a cuddler then?”  
“Oh, erm yeah I guess so. I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable. I just-“  
“Doctor. It didn’t make me uncomfortable. I quite enjoyed it actually. It was very warm and comforting” Yaz cuts of her rambling with smile.  
“Good. Yeah that’s good.”

“Right I’m gonna shower. Meet you downstairs?”  
“Yeah, I’ll see you down there.”  
“Okay. Bye” Yaz gives a small wave before. Making her departure.

Maybe this won’t be so bad after all?


	4. Hook up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is,  
> Topless Yaz, big spooder, hook ups and of course a lil gay panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry this chapter took longer than usual to come out. I was struggling a bit with inspiration. Butttt I already have the next chapter planned out. So you won’t have to wait too long.  
> Thank you guys so much for reading. I’ve read all your comments and they really touched my heart thank you so much!

Just as she takes off her t-shirt, so she is left in just her shorts, she spots a massive spider crawling on the wall and screams.  
“Doctor!”  
“Yaz? You okay?”  
All she can do is scream, the doctor comes running in. “Yaz? Why are you screaming?”  
Yaz just points at the spider being too scared to do anything else.  
“Seriously? You’re scared of that tiny spider?”  
“It’s fucking massive!”  
“No it’s not. We’ve encountered worse. You scaredy-cat”  
“I am not a scaredy-cat.” She mocks her tone. “Just get rid of it! Please?”

“Fine. Fine.” The doctor sighs as she walks over to pick up the spider and tosses it out of the window. Yaz’ mind finally catches up with the situation, now realising that she’s been stood there topless the whole time, she winces and goes to cover up.  
“You humans and your modesty.” The doctor giggles.  
“What?”  
“Oh where I come from, we are very free, so to speak. We don’t really care about bodies or gender. So you don’t have to worry about being embarrassed.” Yaz feels a little reassured knowing the doctor doesn’t really care. “But I must say..” she takes a step closer to Yaz, getting into her personal space. “…you are incredibly gorgeous. A real marvel.” She whispers and yaz’ mind short circuits. Mouth opening and closing not knowing how to react. Before she can say anything the doctor is gone with a swoosh. She is left stood there completely baffled.

Was the doctor flirting with her? 

They carry on as normal, yaz going to work most days, coming home and hanging out with her friends until they all excuse themselves for bed (graham always going first). Yaz catches the doctor staring at her a few times, a bit more intensely than normal but yaz just brushes it off as her concerned look.

Yaz really needs a distraction. She’s thinking too much into it and feels as if she is going insane. So she calls one of her ex-hookups and sees her that night, with the fam knowing she won’t be home.

When she gets home early the next morning (doing the walk of shame) Ryan spots the massive hickey on her collar bone where her jumper has let her down in covering it.

“Oof, so that’s where you were last night.” He says eye brows raised suggestively. With only Yaz and the doctor in the room.

“I- I don’t know what you mean?” Yaz tries to play it off.

“Oh come on Yaz. The massive shiner on your collar bone says differently. So who was she?”

She gives in. “No one. We used to talk a while ago but just it just turned into hooking up every once in a while. Not seen her in ages.”

“So, why last night?”

“Did you really just ask me why I had sex?”

“Yeah you’re right. Soz.” He giggles.

Yaz can see a strange look the doctors face. Was it jealousy? It couldn’t be, what has the doctor to be jealous of? 

“I don’t think I’m gonna see her again tho.” She sighs.

“Oh really, why?”

“It just didn’t feel the same way. It felt-“

“Woah Yaz. We don’t need details.”

“Shut up, I just meant I don’t like her like I used to.”

Yaz can see the look on the doctors face has turned to…relief? Maybe. But why? After a few seconds Ryan sits up. “You’ve got a crush on someone!”

Yaz’ heart sinks. “No I don’t.” She says too quickly. “I just don’t feel the same way as I used to. I’ve moved on. I got bored.” Her tone is a bit more stern than she expected.

“Hmmmm, alright then.” Clearly sensing the mood change. He turns to the doctor. “What about you? You ever had a hook up?”

“Ryan, I’ve literally lived for so long I’ve lost count. You really think I’ve never had a hook up?” She says slightly offended. “Then again, saying that, never in this body. I’ve had a few bodies that were all about it. But nothing has happened in this one yet.” She frowns looking down.

“Wait… nothing? Not even a kiss?” Yaz askes gently.

“No. Not really had time.”

“You’re a virgin?!” Ryan is audibly trying to hold back laughter.

“Oi. I’ve had sex before! I’m not a nun. Just never in this body….so I guess by definition yeah I am.” Yaz can tell she’s a bit upset.

“Ryan stop!” Slapping him on the arm. “Don’t be mean, you’re making her uncomfortable. It’s okay doctor, don’t listen to him. It’s perfectly normal to still be a virgin. Life doesn’t revolve around sex.”

“Thanks, yaz.” She mutters.

A week passes and she hasn’t heard anything from her parents, not that she wants to hear what they have to say but not hearing anything has just left her wondering. She gets a few texts from Sonya updating her about how they feel, apparently hakim is just as disgusted as Najia. She thought her dad would be more accepting, clearly thinking too optimistically.

“Hey girls” Graham’s says to get their attention. “Me and Ryan are going to be visiting some family over the weekend so you’ll be here alone. Is that okay?”

“How long for?” Yaz asks curiously.

“This Friday afternoon to next Wednesday morning, so only five nights.”

“Oh yeah we should be fine. I’ll watch the doctor” Yaz teases.

“Oi, I’ll have you know I do not need watching.” She sulks.

“Doctor, you literally blew up the toaster yesterday.”

“That wasn’t even my fault.” The doctor mumbles clearly upset. “But yeah graham, we will be fine, no need to worry.”

“Great! That’s settled then.”

“Woah, just checked my calendar and I’ve got those days off. So I’ll be able to stay with you.”

“Oh wow, what a coincidence. Aw this is gonna be ace, bonding time with Yaz.” She’s practically bouncing in her seat now. While graham leaves, clearly having nothing else to say.

“Ooooo we could have a girls night!” Yaz suggests.

“Yes! Never had a girls night before. Can’t guarantee I’ll be very good at it.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve been to loads. Ah this is gonna be so much fun.”

Five nights alone with the doctor. What could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter there will be, lots of wine and drunken confessions. Also a lil confrontation with Izzy flint. it will be happy, sad and fluffy.  
> Thank you for reading bbys xx

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was chapter 1, I don’t know if I’m gonna carry on cus I feel like this is shite and no one will read it, so let me know if you would like more! :) thank you so much for reading!  
> Comments and kudos will make me vvvvv happy 😃


End file.
